Deck the Halls
by ZeGabz
Summary: Several Fiyeraba-centered Christmas/Lurlinemas oneshots for your reading pleasure, continuing until Christmas day! Rated T for later chapters.
1. The Greatest Gift

**Author's Note: I lost my master plan. I lost it. So now TWA is on hold until I can update, and I am in the mood for fluff. WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR LURLINEMAS?**

**This will be a series of Christmas-themed oneshots. AU Musical.

* * *

**

_**Eviastt from Youtube**_

_**3 days ago, 28 likes**_

"_**Christmas has always been my favourite holiday. The warm mittens and hats, tobogganing with my? friends and family, building snowmen, sitting in front of a fireplace, watching the snow fall and the icicles drip, the awesome Christmas music, and seeing the looks on people's faces when they opened the presents you got them. =) So glad Christmas is on its way!"**_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about the presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is..._

_You

* * *

_

**The Greatest Gift**

Elphaba sat in a rocking chair, reading to herself next to the warm fire. She was reading a tragic romance novel. She seemed to love those kinds of books these days, she told Fiyero once that they reminded her of her own doomed romance. Fiyero would simply smile and say how much he loved her.

It was Lurlinemas night. That morning, the two had sat around the tree Fiyero had somehow convinced Elphaba to allow him to assemble, and string with lights. She had used her magic to create ornaments out of small everyday objects such as twigs and leaves. She had given Fiyero a shirt she had bought for him from a rare Arjiki pawn shop, and he had given her a simple bracelet with a green rose. During the day Fiyero had gone out on business, and Elphaba worked around their cottage, thinking about her old days at Shiz, and the Lurlinemas she had had there.

She didn't notice she was being watched until she heard a light chuckle. She turned to see her lover, having returned from his errands. Fiyero was leaning against the door frame, watching her with a soft smile on his lips. The flickering light from the fire illuminated his handsomely carved face, splashing soft golds and warm oranges across his features, giving his deep sapphire eyes a faded twinkle.

"What?" Elphaba asked, closing her book and blushing under his penetrating gaze. Fiyero simply walked over to the loveseat, motioning for her to stand up. She did so, and her lips formed a cute pout as he sat down. The pout formed a smile as he opened his arms, inviting her to cuddle. She accepted with a shy smirk, rolling her eyes, and muttering, "Chesty fool," as she sat in his lap, sighing contentedly as he wrapped his arms around her.

"This is our first Lurlinemas together, Fae," Fiyero stated in a soft whisper, stroking her collarbone with his thumb. Elphaba smiled.

"I'm aware," she replied, "But I don't know why you had to make such a big deal about it. It's just a holiday."

"What do you have against holidays?" Fiyero laughed, "I happen to like Lurlinemas!"

"I never said I didn't!" Elphaba replied, "I just don't see what makes them so special!"

"Gifts? The sense of joy and love?"

"Last night was special enough," Elphaba replied sweetly, grinning mischievously, and turning to face him, "I don't need holidays to express my love for you, Yero my hero."

"But on holidays I can give you gifts!"

"We already covered that, Yero," Elphaba laughed, paling as Fiyero reached under the chair to grab something. "Oh no, Fiyero, no gifts, please!" she protested, but he silenced her qualms with a kiss. He handed a small package to her and beckoned for her to open it. She opened it grudgingly, and gasped.

It was an Arjiki black silk scarf, with delicate red roses woven intricately into the design.

"Oh Yero," she murmured, kissing him tenderly.

"So you like it?" Fiyero asked, pulling away.

"Of course! You couldn't of gotten me anything better!"

Fiyero sighed. He knew as well as Elphaba did the one thing she truly wanted for Lurlinemas.

"I think I did," he whispered. He pointed at the package the scarf had come from, and it read:

_Turn to the door._

She glanced at the door, and to her supreme shock, there stood a short woman with curled blonde hair, wearing a pink coat, with fresh tears brimming from her eyes.

"Happy Lurlinemas, Elphie."

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated and so are ideas!**


	2. It's Cold OutsideShivers

**Author's Note: I lost my master plan. I lost it. So now TWA is on hold until I can update, and I am in the mood for fluff. WHO CAN'T WAIT FOR LURLINEMAS?**

**This will be a series of Christmas-themed oneshots. AU Musical.**

_**Eviastt from Youtube**_

_**3 days ago, 28 likes**_

"_**Christmas has always been my favourite holiday. The warm mittens and hats, tobogganing with my? friends and family, building snowmen, sitting in front of a fireplace, watching the snow fall and the icicles drip, the awesome Christmas music, and seeing the looks on people's faces when they opened the presents you got them. =) So glad Christmas is on its way!"**_

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

_My mother will start to worry - Beautiful, what's your hurry_

_My father will be pacing the floor - Listen to the fireplace roar_

_So really I'd better scurry - Beautiful, please don't hurry_

_Well maybe just a half a drink more - Put some music on while I pour

* * *

_

**Shivers**

The library air was chilled to the point of trhe usual stuffiness becoming unnoticeable. It smelled of old books and under-used and abandoned knowledge. Even the light seemed cold, tinted with sparkling sky blues and clear grays. Tiny specs of dust floated through the air, moving in rhythm with her ragged breathing, like frozen fireflies.

Basically, it was cold, and Elphaba was shivering, her stubbornness causing her to endure the freezing temperature of the library for the sake of unnecessary studying.

Her face was buried in her textbook, going over the information in them religiously, as if they were Lurline herself.

She was grateful for the rare silence, not only in the library but around the campus, as most students, her sister Nessarose and best friend Galinda included, were at home for winter break.

She almost jumped at the sound of the library door opening with a loud and hesitant creak, and her eyes widened with shock and . . . something else when she saw Fiyero, Galinda's boyfriend and Winkie prince, walk in, his eyes bright and his breath exuding a frosty cloud. He didn't look too surprised to see her for obvious reasons, and approached her casually, as if she was the book he had been wanting.

She sighed at the last thought.

"What are _you_ doing here, Tiggular?" Elphaba snorted, leaning back and raising her eyebrows, a dignified smirk playing at her lips. Fiyero pouted his puppy pout, and Elphaba couldn't help but crack a smile.

Why did he have to be so darn adorable?

"What?" Fiyero finally replied, ignoring her eye roll, "I go to the library too!"

"Meeting someone here? Or did Avaric call and dare you to come and bug me?"

"Neither!" Fiyero answered defiantly, "I'm getting a book!"

"Which one?"

"I don't know yet."

"Wow," she chuckled.

"What?" Fiyero asked, sitting down.

"I'm trying to picture you- reading!" she laughed again.

"Is it such a longshot?" Fiyero asked, leaning in towards her.

"Yes, my dear Fiyero, it is," Elphaba replied, leaning as well. Their foreheads were, by now, close to touching, and Elphaba could see their visible breaths mingling in the cold air. It became too much and they simultaneously leaned away.

Awkward silence.

"You're shivering!" Fiyero suddenly exclaimed, his face growing concerned.

"Oh?" was all Elphaba could stutter, surprised.

He was right. The temperature had to be freezing, and the sun was blocked out by rolling clouds, most likely bringing snow with them.

Fiyero shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders, adamantly ignoring her protesting claims that she was fine, that she was alright

"Why are you all alone on Lurlinemas break anyways?" Fiyero murmured, rubbing her shoulders in a clumsy yet strangely warm attempt to warm her up.

"What else can I do?" Elphaba replied shakily, her mind scrambled from the motions of his course hands running up and down her arms. She subconsciously noticed that she was feeling warm for the wrong reasons.

"What am I? Chopped liver?" Fiyero asked, "Why don't you hang out with me! Av, Crope, and Tibbett all went home so they won't bother you, and it;s not like you have Galinda to spend time with."

Elphaba smiled. "As tempting as that sounds, I think I'm much safer with my books," Elphaba replied softly.

As soon as the words flew out of her mouth she regretted them.

Safer? What was that supposed to mean?

In the back of her mind she wondered if her heart had been speaking and not her mind.

That wouldn't do.

Fiyero seemed equally puzzled.

"Safer?" he queried. Elphaba racked her brain for a smart response, but all that came out was:

"I, um . . ."

What was that? She could do better than that, she never ran out of words!

"So . . ." Fiyero ran his hand through his hair, "You want to go to my dorm?"

"Oh, um-"

"You'll be safe," Fiyero teased gently, grinning.

"Oh, then, yeah, sure, um, cool."

He took her hand and led her out of the chilly library outside, where a light snowfall had begun. Elphaba cast a wary glance over her shoulder and then looked cautiously into the Arjiki's eyes. He gazed back calmly, as if nothing was out of place, casually putting his arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him. She relished in his warmth, as her teeth stopped chattering.

They walked on without saying a word, there seemed to be a mutual understanding between them, and they received many a stare from other oblivious students passing by.

Entering the building, Elphaba let out a sigh of relief, though whether it was from the heater on the wall or Fiyero's hot breath on her neck, she had no idea, and frankly, she had a sinking feeling she knew which option was correct.

The temperature had continued to drop, Elphaba noticed, as Fiyero let her into his room, which was neater than she expected it to be. Fiyero noted her surprised expression with a smile. He sat down on his couch and Elphaba joined him awkwardly, beginning to shiver once again and smiling softly when Fiyero tossed a blanket to her. He turned on the television, and Elphaba faintly noted that some Lurlinemas special was playing, but she had a hard time concentrating. Fiyero scooted closer to her.

"You're cold," he whispered.

"I'm fine," she insisted nervously, their closeness overwhelming her normally acute senses.

"Elphie," he scolded softly, "I know you're freezing!"

"Just proves how stupid you are," Elphaba muttered stiffly. He smirked at her and scooted closer.

The closer he moved, the more intense her convulsions turned. She forgot what she was watching on TV, lost in the moment.

Her somewhat peace was shattered by her brain screaming at her to GET AWAY NOW.

"I've got to go," she said, standing abruptly."

"Elphaba," Fiyero begged, "Don't leave me alone with this crappy TV!"

"Don't go joking with me, Yero, I'm serious."

"Fae," he whispered, surprising himself with the nickname, "Stay."

"I-I really can't stay!"

"But, um . . . it's cold outside!"

"I've got to get away," Elphaba said softly, confused by his reasoning.

"It. Is. Cold!" Fiyero insisted.

He really was brainless.

"This day has been-" she began.

"I've been hoping you'd drop in, don't leave me now!" Fiyero pleaded. Elphaba was very confused.

"Well . . . it _is _cold outside," she relented, letting Fiyero tug her back towards the couch, and wondering what she had gotten herself into.

So much for a simple Lurlinemas.

* * *

**Hahaha, not so Christmas-ish but it's based on one of my fave Christmas songs! That's got to count for something, right?**

**Review or Nessa will magic spell you!**


	3. Snowball Fight

**Author's Note: I needed something to post, so I typed this up. I really hate it, but I hope you guys think otherwise!**

**I took inspiration from HC247's Accidental Kiss story, but I hope this is different enough from it.**

**Snowball Fight**

"Elphieeeeeeeeeeee!" Elphaba woke up slowly, her eyes clouded. She could hear the excited squeal coming from her roommate, Galinda, but she hoped if she pretended to be sleeping the blonde would run off to annoy the hell out of someone, anyone she wasn't so fortunate.

"Elphie!"

"WHAT?" Elphaba screamed sitting up. To her horror her eyes opened to see not Galinda, but her conceited ex-boyfriend Fiyero sitting too comfortably on her bed, and with a glance down at her nightgown, covering far too little of her small chest**, **she grabbed her thick blanket and pulled it around her angrily.

"Sheesh, Elphaba, I wasn't even looking," Fiyero joked. Elphaba shot him an icy glare that matched the outside temperature.

"Why did you guys even wake me up so early?" She asked, groaning as she stretched her arms up in the air. Galinda looked shocked. Her eyes popped wide open.

"Why, Elphieeeeeeeeeeee, it's Lurlinemas Eve!"

"So? You don't wake up to open presents until tomorrow, Glin." She smirked. Fiyero chuckled.

"I know that, silly, but it's snowing outside, and Fi-Fi and I are having a snowball fight!"

"A snowball fight? Really?"

"Yeah! It'll be so funtacular!" Glinda hopped off her bed.

"Ah, come on Elphaba, it'll be fun!" Fiyero said. Elphaba huffed and got out of the bed.

* * *

When they got outside a thick coating of snow had covered the ground with its powdery sparkle. Elphaba couldn't help but smile as Galinda threw herself at the snow, skipping through it. She rolled her eyes and pulled out a book, finding an untouched patch of land below a tree, and sitting down stiffly. She opened the book clumsily, because of her gloves, and began to read.

_Splat!_

A snowball had hit Elphaba's book, sending it flying into her face. She slowly lowered the book, keeping her face furiously calm.

"Who did that?" she asked sweetly. Galinda pointed at Fiyero.

"Aw, come on, Elphaba, I just wanted you to have some fun, and-"

_Splat!_

Elphaba cackled loudly. Her snowball had hit Fiyero's nose. It wasn't bleeding, but it was covered in snow. He started to sneeze. Galinda couldn't help but laugh to.

"You're gonna get hell for that," Fiyero said, throwing a snowball at Elphaba, who dodged it with ease.

"I'm waiting!" Elphaba teased, throwing another icy bullet his way. She had spoken too soon, she realized, as another snowball hit her arm.

The two quickly got into a battle, while Galinda watched. Though they didn't notice, their fight had made its way into the nearby park near Shiz, and they had left Galinda behind. The blonde had gone inside, feeling left out and cold. They continued throwing and dodging until Fiyero charged at her and slipped, falling on his face, and then getting up, throwing another snowball that hit Elphaba's forehead.

"Give up yet?" Fiyero challenged. Elphaba laughed.

"Not on your life, Tiggular!" she yelled, chunking another snowball his way.

"Then I will have to punish you, won't I?" Fiyero grinned evilly, charging at her, and picking her up from behind and twirling her around. The two of them laughed, not caring if anyone heard, they were so lost in the moment. When he dropped her, she charged at him.

And he fell on top of her.

The rest was a blur.

In the confusion, his firm lips brushed against her soft ones, and he lay flush on top of her. The two were still trying to catch their breath, and when they both noticed their odd position, they quickly got away from each other, brushing the snow off of their coats.

"Sorry!" they both said awkwardly at the same time. Fiyero blushed. Elphaba looked at the ground.

"So . . . did I win?" Fiyero asked. Elphaba couldn't bring herself to move, let alone smile.

Elphaba backed away, wondering if he had noticed their accidental kiss, if it even counted as one. Fiyero did the same, looking at her oddly. Elphaba turned and walked to the park's path. She thougght she heard him call her, but she convinced herself it was her imagination. She exited the park and entered the Shiz campus, hitting her head on those stupid Lurlinemas decorations strung up. She reached her dorm and opened the door, stupidly looking over her shoulder.

He was staring back.


End file.
